


[Podfic] Shiny and New

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [26]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Mild Gore, Mutilation, POV Tim Stoker, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Shiny and New" by libbertyjibbit.“Nikola wanted to kill you, but I couldn’t let her. Not when you’re finally back with me.”Danny makes Tim one of the troupe.
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Shiny and New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shiny and New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308099) by [libbertyjibbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/shinyandnew/Shiny%20and%20New.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/shinyandnew/Shiny%20and%20New.mp3) | 13 MB | 0:18:25  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/shinyandnew/Shiny%20and%20New.m4b)  
  
| 13 MB | 0:18:25


End file.
